


Don’t Leave Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Summer Fun Series: [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Day of School, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, School, Slash, pizzeria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: It’s Serenity’s first day at school, & she is afraid, What do Steve & Danny do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Don’t Leave Me:

*Summary: It’s Serenity’s first day at school, & she is afraid, What do Steve & Danny do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Serenity McGarrett was excited about starting preschool, & she was thinking of all of the many friends, that she was gonna make. The Little Girl was a ball of energy, when she got to the table that morning. Commander Steve Williams-McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams-McGarrett smiled at their child.

 

“You are gonna love preschool, & learn a lot about everything, & have fun in the process too”. The Little Girl was smiling, as her Danno was saying this, & Steve would keep that smile on her face for a long time, If he could.

 

Steve concurred with what his husband said, “You are gonna do great, Baby Girl”, He kissed her on the cheek, & they enjoyed breakfast together, & having quality time too. Then, They closed, & locked everything up, & started the day officially.

 

When they got to the school, & introduced to the teacher, The Young Teacher got the room going on schedule. Serenity was suddenly scared, & said exclaiming, “Don’t leave me !”, They promised that they won’t, & went with the other parents.

 

They saw a little girl approached her, & the youngest Williams-McGarrett smiled, & went with her. She got over her fears, & watched their child have fun on her first day of school, & making friends.

 

They snuck out, Making sure that she didn’t see them, They shared a kiss, & the loudmouth detective said with a smile, “She will be okay”, The Five-O Commander agreed, as he kissed him back, saying, “She sure will”. They left her to her playing, & they went to work.

 

Later, They arranged the bus to bring her to the pizzeria, & she was so excited to tell her fathers her day. They listened to every detail, & they were glad that she loved school. They had dinner as a family, & they went home.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
